30 Day Hijack Challenge
by Darkanny
Summary: 30 days, 30 prompts, all the hijack!
1. Day 1: First meeting

Why in the world had he agreed to do this, again?

Oh yeah, because he was a good friend, right?

The brunet sighed, slouching back on the rather uncomfortable plastic chair he was sitting in, a sleek Greyhound laying down on the tiled floor next to him. Jack had been asked by his 10 year old neighbor Jamie if he could take Abby (the dog) to the vet, seeing as how it was time for her shots and no one at his house had time to take her. Jack had agreed, if only because he had really nothing else to do, no exams at college, so nothing to study, and he didn't really had a job to worry about. He absentmindedly reached down to scratch between the ears of the dog. Getting a little tail wagging in response. He smiled a little; he really liked this dog.

Suddenly the front door opened rather loudly, crashing against the wall and bouncing back, but keeping the passage open long enough to let a big Belgian Shepherd (Groenendael, if the dog breeds sheet on the wall was correct) enter the place. Its leash hanging from its collar told about how it'd possibly escaped its owner at arriving.

"Toothless! Bad boy! Down!" a voice was heard from outside, the black dog turning his head around and panting happily, wagging his tail frantically. He let out a few barks to call his owner, and promptly entered the place, not waiting anymore. The voice huffed, a little closer, and a boy entered the clinic.

Jack, who had been grinning at the display from the dog, straightened a little in his seat.

The redhead that followed the dog was a boy around his age, who closed the door behind him, making sure the Shepherd didn't escape him again "I swear, Toothless, you are the only dog in the world who likes going to the vet" the dog had lied down next Abby, intent on staring a game with her, but the Greyhound just snorted and kept on napping, making the other whine and lower his ears.

The boy went to take a sit next to Jack, seeing at how Toothless didn't plan on moving from there any moment now, but he grabbed the leash back just in case "Sorry if he's bothering your dog, he's a bit too excited to be here" he was now talking to Jack, an apologetic smile stretching over his freckled face.

Jack gaped a second "…what?...oh! oh no, don't worry, I don't really think she's bothered" he glanced down, noticing how 'Toothless' was now pawing at her playfully, not giving up yet "..Yet, anyway" the redhead—or was it auburn? Damn the white lights of clinics—chuckled, petting down the Groenendael to get him to calm down.

"Yeah, he loves playing with other dogs, ain´t that right bud?" the dog barked again, making the boy smile

Brown eyes studied his face for a minute, before deciding something "I'm Jack" he blurted out, handing the redhead his open hand. Green eyes looked a bit surprised, yet relaxed after a second, the boy coming to shake his hand in return "Hiccup"

"Sorry, you need some water?"

"No, no" he laughed "That's my name, pretty weird yeah, but it's real"

Jack chuckled "It's kinda cute" Hiccup reddened a bit at that, and Jack shuffled a bit, embarrassed himself at how that had actually left his mouth instead of staying in his head "S-sorry"

"N-nah, it's fine…nobody has ever said that before, is all…" they sat there in silence, whines from Toothless and sounds of claws hitting the tiles at his pawing the only sound that could be heard. Anyone looking from outside the scene would notice the glances being thrown from one boy to the other, and the subconscious fact that they'd shifted the chairs a little to be angled towards each other while they talked. Both had their hand on their laps, holding the leash of their respective dogs.

Suddenly a door next to Jack's chair opened and a woman in a paw-printed vest poked her head out "Mister Overland? You can come in now"

"Ok, thanks" Jack got up from his seat, pulling lightly on the leash to get Abby up. Oh, but you know how things happen, right?

Apparently none of them had noticed how Toothless had turned around under Jack's chair before laying down, making his leash intertwine with Abby's. As a result, Hiccup was pulled along as well, albeit slightly, just enough to make him and Jack notice the problem.

"Oh damn, sorry" Jack said, getting back a step to try and fix their leashes.

"Oh no, it wasn't your fault, don't worry" Hiccup got up as well, coming closer to pass the leash under the other's and disentangle the mess "That's better" he smiled up at the brunet—he was rather short, actually—and went back to his seat, patting Toothless slightly on the snout" Be more careful next time, bud" was the last thing he heard before entering the office.

After a while—and a few whines from Abby, damn those needles—Jack finally said bye to the vet and got out to the waiting room, Hiccup still there, playing with his dog.

"Oh, you're done?" the redhead asked, getting Toothless out of his lap "Guess it's our turn now, boy" he said to the dog, who barked and jumped excitedly.

Jack laughed and Abby tilted her head, wondering why was he so excited about coming to the semiannual torture "Well then, guess we're done here, nice to meet you Hiccup" he patted his leg to get the dog to follow him, a bit sad to leave so soon, the other boy waving slowly.

He was just opening the main door when a shout stopped him "Wait!" he turned to see Hiccup walking up to him, a bit insecure and fiddling with the leash in his hands "Um, I don't want to sound like a lunatic or something but I actually think you seem like a really nice person and I…I was wondering…if I could…" his voice slowly died down, eyes casting downwards as his cheeks flared in embarrassment. Then a piece of paper appeared in front of his face. He grabbed it wide-eyed, staring at the short number sequence on it.

"Call me whenever you want, Hiccup, you seem like a nice person, too "Jack grinned and ruffled his auburn hair, turning and leaving the place, waving over his shoulder.

Hiccup's attention returned to the place he was in when a distant bark resounded, Toothless standing next to the vet in the office door, her face an amused one. He stared down at the leash in his hand.

"Toothless! How in Hel did you take your collar off?!" he walked towards the dog, entering the office with him on his heels, a small piece of paper tucked safely in his pocket.


	2. Day 2: Hand holding

"Have you ever tried giving him Ritalin or something?"

"Yeah, like that'd help matters any"

"Woof!"

It was a nice, sunny summer day, the slightest of breezes running around, chilling everything to just the right temperature. The park was rather crowded, kids in swimsuits playing in the big mermaid-themed fountain and some families enjoying a picnic under the blue sky. Two boys were walking down the stone path, one with his hands in the pockets of his blue hoodie, the other changing the leash in his hands from one to the other, trying to run along with the need his big black dog had to spin around him every time they'd go out for a walk.

After their first encounter in the vet clinic, Hiccup had decided to make the call and invite Jack out to just talk and get to know each other better, thing that turned into a weekly thing, and then into a twice-a-week kind of ritual; it'd been almost three months since that, and now they were just out, talking about anything and nothing, with a steady friendship that none of them expected.

"At the speed he's going you could put a kid on him and use him as a carrousel" Jack smirked at the way Toothless jogged around his owner, looking at every person that walked past or was sitting in the grass near them.

"Or I could make him jump into you so you'd carry him, that'd keep him quiet for a while" Hiccup had to spin around himself when the round the dog made was too fast for him to catch on "Damn, bud, can you walk straight for once? I need my wrist you know?"

"Oh? And exactly for what do you need your wrist for, Hic?"

Hiccup stared deadpan at Jack "Work. And don't get started with the dirty jokes again, you damn pervert"

"You love it" Jack grinned and moved his hand to put them behind his head, looking down to see Toothless walking behind Hiccup; apparently Jack had gotten closer and closed the space he used to turn around, and was staring back at him with a distressed look. Jack moved a bit to the left, letting the dog pass through to the front, but as soon as he did, his hand darted out to grab the piece of leash right below the handle Hiccup was holding, moving back to the right and closing the spot again, finally forcing the Shepherd to stay in the front and walk forward. This earned him a venomous glare from Toothless, and a chuckle from the redhead.

"Well, what do you know" Hiccup crouched a little and patted the whining dog in the head, which managed to calm him a little.

Jack stared at the exchange with a small smile, accommodating his hand and accidentally bringing it up until it covered the handle and, by extension, Hiccup's own hand. They both stopped and stared down at their hands for a minute, until finally Jack moved his arm so it passed over Hiccup's getting his fingers into the plastic handle, still over the freckled hand holding it originally. He just smiled at the redhead and started walking again, pulling a dumbfounded—and beet red—Hiccup along,

Toothless turned his head at them and wagged his fluffy tail, walking a bit slower and giving the leash a bit of looseness, giving the boys the chance to accommodate better and, at the end, swing their intertwined hands between their bodies, a smile in both their faces this time.

Jack had to remember buying that dog a bag of treats later.


	3. Day 3: Bickering

"Pretty sure that's not how you cut an onion"

For the twentieth time that evening, a sigh escaped the thin lips of the redhead. Hiccup had offered to make Jack lunch, seeing at how his father wouldn't be at home the whole day and they could just relax after a week of finals and sleepless nights. But apparently Jack seemed to think that Hiccup didn't know what he was doing.

And we all know how Jackson Overland was not one to keep his mouth shut.

"Jack, I swear to Thor, if you don't let me cook in peace I'll gouge your eyes out with a nutshell" Hiccup waved the knife in his hand menacingly, or as much menacing as he could look while wearing an apron.

Jack pouted and leaned over the island of the kitchen "Maybe if you'd follow my instructions I wouldn't bother you"

"Maybe if you could actually cook yourself I would follow your instructions" it was more of a muttering leaving the redhead's mouth, but enough for Jack to hear. He frowned.

"Well, you offered me to come over, I'm just being nice, don't want to leave you alone and all"

"Then do what a good guest would and sit on the couch, watch TV, steal my Wi-Fi, just let me focus in this or I'll chop my fingers off" he had gone back to slicing the onion in his hand, rubbing his eyes a little at the smell.

Jack, who was looking around the kitchen, was a bit taken aback upon seeing the tears in the green eyes, getting scared for a moment that he'd make Hiccup cry, only to remember the powerful stench coming from the vegetable in the counter. He still felt bad though, he wouldn't know what to do if Hiccup cried because of him, that would not sit well with him, knowing he'd made his best friend cry.

"…do you need any help with that?" he said, looking at the pile of other things Hiccup had to peel, chop, boil and just prepare in any way.

"Nah, It won't take me long, don't worry" he sniffled a bit, letting the knife down and rubbing with his whole sleeve his tears "Wait a minute, I've gotta get something" and then he left the kitchen towards his bedroom.

Jack stared at the kitchen's door, then back at the pile of raw food, and promptly rolled his sleeves up and went to grab the peeler next to the sack of potatoes.

Hiccup came back after a good ten minutes, a piece of gum in his mouth, chewing slowly with the slightest hint of red in his eyes. Leaving a small towel in the island behind the counter as he entered back to the kitchen, he stopped dead in his tracks upon seeing Jack chopping what seemed like the biggest carrot he had in the basket, next to him was a pot filled with water with a bunch of peeled potatoes in it, and the chicken breasts he had forgotten to take out of the fridge were defrosting in the sink in a bowl with water.

He stared at the brunet in silence for a while, and just as he was opening his mouth to speak Jack raised his head and smirked at him.

"Heeey, look who's back!" he smirked tauntingly at him "You were gone for a while so I said 'let's get this done, before I end up eating the plants'….is that gum?"

Hiccup chewed the sweet in his mouth once "Yeah…I couldn't stop tearing up so…I remembered I had some…" he kept on staring at the other boy in the room, who was now putting the pot with potatoes in the fire to boil "Didn't I tell you I'd take care of-"

"I left your part just as it was, don't worry" Jack interrupted him, moving a little to show that, indeed, the onions were still in place, waiting for Hiccup to come back.

"…you're an idiot" green eyes closed as he sighed, moving back to his place to keep chopping the damn thing "You should've just left the rest alone, you know, if I invite you it's so you don't have to cook…and possibly intoxicate yourself"

"Hey, I'll have you know I'm a very good-"

"I've tried your food, Jack, don't lie to me"

"Yeah, well, I'm sorry if I can't be like you, Mr. Perfect-in-absolutely-everything"

"Oh, don't start that now, Mr. I'd-rather-sleep-on-snow-than-clean-my-room-to-fin d-my-bed"

"Maybe if I grew a tail and a pair of black ears you'd like me better"

"Don't get Toothless in this, Jack"

"Hey Hic"

"Wha-" Hiccup had barely managed to turn around to face Jack when he felt a cold pair of lips over his own, his gasp of surprise letting the other's tongue in for as long as the sudden kiss lasted. Jack pulled back and grinned at the red extending over the freckles in Hiccups nose and cheeks, before making a globe with the gum he'd stolen from the other's mouth and turning back to whatever he was doing.

Hiccup, blinked, slouched his shoulders and sighed, this time a small smile coming to his lips, turning himself to keep on his part.

Until a tear made its way to his eye.

"Um…Jack?...I'm gonna need my gum back"

Jack grinned again.


	4. Day 4: Their song

Fridays were awesome. They not only meant the end of school week and the chance to stay up til 3 am and sleep until after noon, it also meant Movie Night. Hiccup had the good lock of having a flat screen in his room, 'only son priviledges', as Jack put it, and they'd decided to have a sort of sleepover his place every week, watching a random movie from either Hiccup's all life stash or one of their downloaded ones from their laptops. They've gone through a Harry Potter marathon, Titanic, a good bunch of Disney and some lame terror movies that got them to sleep before they were over. Now, while Hiccup tried to focus in the plot of this week's movie, both of them laying on their stomachs side to side in the brunet's bed, Jack dedicated himself to use his face as target for popcorn-throwing. Ten points for his nose, twenty for a freckle.

"Jack could you-gah!-could you stop that?! I'm trying to watch this!" Hiccup swatted at the point where a porpcorn had hit his cheek, rubbing the oily sensation from his skin with his sleeve.

Jack positioned one of the snacks on the palm of his hand, placing it carefuly to be perfectly centered, eyes narrowing and tongue sticking out. "Well, what's a guy to do when you choose freakin' Anastasia to watch, what are we, twelve?"

The brunet paused the movie with the remote, turning his head to glare at Jack just in time with him flipping the proyectile off with his index. Ten points. "First of all, this movie is a classic, second, it was your turn last time, and we've seen She's Out Of My League enough times to make an impromptu representation if we feel like it in the middle of the street-"

"Hey, Jay Baruchel is adorable, ok? You don't just get enough of him, plus, he reminds me of you and your ridiculously cute voice" Jack interrupted, leaning forward to bop Hiccup's nose, right over the spot the popcorn had hit.

Hiccup continued. "-and third, shut the fuck up, we're watching this or I get double turn for next week"

"What?! Nooo, I want to choooooose" The albino groaned, rolling around to lay face up, head and arms dangling from the edge of the bed. Hiccup shushed him, waving his hand over his face while looking back at the screen.

"Shut it! This is the best part!" The scene in question was the Palace scene, when Anastasia remembered some kind of royal vals with a bunch of ghosts, or memories, Jack couldn't bring himself to pay much attention, it just made him, ironically, remember how it was when he himself was stuck in an amnesiac state after suffering light brain damage from practically drowning. Wasn't nice, don't want to know about amnesia, thank you.

Hiccup apparently really liked this movie, if him moving his mouth along with the dialogue was anything to go by. Jack placed another popcorn on his palm and shot. Wow, how much was for getting it into the mouth again? Fifty points?

When the actual song started, Jack left the food aside and turned around again, laying his head on his crossed arms and just focusing on the freckled teen, how he would sing along silently and move his head to the soft swaying rhythm of the music. Suddenly struck by an idea, he fumbled to get out of the bed, walking around in front of the TV and stopping by Hiccup's side, standing next to him and leaning down just slightly. Hiccup diverted his attention from the screen to the white haired boy, tilting his head confused and glaring at the way those blue eyes twinkled with...something not certainly mischievious, mind you.

Jack grinned at him and offered him his right hand, the left one hidden behind his back and giving him the appearance of being bowing, like a gentleman waiting to kiss a lady's hand. Hiccup stared at him, curiosity overpowering his doubts and finally he sat straight, placing his own hand over Jack's, letting the older teen pull him to his feet, both of them barefeet over the soft carpet. He yelped when Jack pulled him flush against his body, the pale hand holding his stretching to the side, the other one grabbing his other hand and placing it on the hoodie-clad shoulder and then coming down to hold him firmly by the waist.

Then Jack started swaying, taking Hiccup with him in the soft movement, guiding him to the empty space between the bed and the TV, just in time to match the part of the song where the ethereal people would cascade from the windows and start the full on swing vals. Catching on Jack's idea, Hiccup felt his face flush slightly, a smile tugging at his lips as he adjusted the position to be more comfortable and changing the pace just swaying to actually moving forwards and backwards, glancing down at times to make sure he wasn't stepping on Jack with his insensitive prosthetic foot.

A sound that wasn't from the speakers, but that undoubtedly was the same made him raise his head and look at Jack, the taller boy humming along with the song-even if he was complaining earlier, there wasn't a single person in the world who didn't know it, he was sure-and giving Hiccup a meaningful look, tilting his head forward and raising his eyebrows. Hiccup lowered his head, a bit embarrased but starting singing anyway.

"...Someone holds me safe and warm" His voice came out a little croaky due to how low he was singing, the whole situation too sudden for him to properly fix the tone, but as he went it got a bit higher and clearer. "Horses prance through a silver storm" He chuckled and trailed his fingers through Jack's silvery hair to match the lyrics, the same way he snuggled a bit closer to him in the first part.

"Figures dancing gracefully" Jack continued on his own, guiding Hiccup around the space in swift turns in rhytm with the music. "Across my memory" He rolled his eyes playfully at that part, concious of the rather humorous irony

They continued dancing, singing along in turns, Hiccup sometimes bursting into giggles at random and having to hide his face in Jack's chest to try to stop the way his body shook, making Jack chuckle as well while singing his part. Soon they found a good rhythm that allowed Hiccup to turn his eyes away from his foot to permanently stare back at Jack, blue eyes locked embarrasingly on his own green ones, a bashful expression on his blushing face, the freckled hand on the other's shoulder swatting at him to get him to look somewhere else, the song reaching its peak behind them.

Jack slowed down, returning to the initial soft sway at the same time the final lines were sung, Hiccup's voice softening to almost a whisper, nice and toned. "And a song someone sings" He leaned his face forward, resting his chin on Jack's shoulder to whisper right into his ear. "Once upon a december"

The song finished and the plot kept on moving, but neither of the boys standing in the room seemed to notice or care, clutched hands lowered to dangle still joined parallel to them, the other pair of hands clinging to the other. Hiccup slowly moved his head from Jack's shoulder so they could be face to face, a warm smile on both their faces. Jack leaned down to deposit a sweet kiss on Hiccup's forehead, to mimic the last part of the song. When he pulled back Hiccup stood on the tip of his toes and kissed him properly, a loving closed-mouth contact that fit perfectly the little moment they were having.

Jack chuckled into the kiss, breaking it and laughing properly when he released Hiccup's hand and used it to hold the teen under the knees and hoist him up, the brunet yelping and holding onto his neck for dear life. Jack walked towards the bed, making a 180° spin and dropping their combined weight freely on the bed, the bouncing bringing a ticklish sensation to their stomachs and making them both break into a laugh, hugging each other tightly as the movement receded.

"Okay, yeah, the movie is nice, I'll give you that" Jack breathed out, the ghost of a laugh lingering in his words, one arms wound around Hiccup's waist, the other threading through auburn locks.

"Told you so...But I'm still picking next week" Hiccup laughed at Jack's groan, resting his cheek in the other's chest.

The albino placed his hand over his eyes dramatically, silent for a moment before speaking again. "...Maybe another musical wouldn't be that bad"

Hiccup hummed his approval, nodding along and positioning himself to continue watching the movie, until something hard made contact with his cheek.

"Twenty points"


	5. Day 5: Meeting the family

"So your little larrikin's comin' over?"

"What do you mean 'coming over', don't speak like you live here, 'Roo"

Aster snorted and rolled his eyes, turning his attention back to the cake in the oven. Jack tapped the isle of the kitchen with his fingers, biting the nails of the other hand. The counter was filled with plates and bowls full of food, enough to feed a small army, but it was actually pretty fit, with his rather numerous 'family' plus Hiccup. Jack felt the urge to smash his head against the counter and though, hey, why the fuck not. The impact made the juice jar tremble a bit.

A few weeks ago Hiccup had invited Jack over for dinner. It was a nomal thing, he'd gone to his house before, the difference this time? It was gonna be the first time Hic's father would be early from his job, which meant Jack would be meeting his boyfriend's only-and by 'only' he meant 'completely overprotective'-family, his father. He had seen photos of the man around the house, and the ones where he stood next to Hiccup made him realise just how much of a hulk the man was, and yes, he was completely and utterly terrified, but had accepted nontheless.

If he thought Stoick 'The Vast' Haddock looked gigantic in photos, it was absolutely nothing, and he meant nothing compared to being face to face with the man. Sure, he was fairly as big as his own father, but in place of the jolly, Santa-like attitude of Nick, upon being introduced to each other Stoick had glared at Jack so intensely the boy almost peed his pants. The green eyes that were so damn sweet and big and shiny on Hiccup were like lasers on Stoick, aiming at Jack's face and ready to launch the missiles, suspicion written all over them. Hiccup had told Jack that the first and last guy he'd dated before him had been really...well, awful with him, and Stoick had been really worried about what concerned to Hiccup's emotional life, as embarrasing as it was.

Turned out Stoick wasn't that scary once you got to know him, especially when a few minutes before dinner his best friend and Hiccup's godfather had joined them as well. Gobber had managed to get a good, booming laugh out of the man, and knowing that even he was capable of producing what was definitely Jack's favorite sound took a lot of tension from the teen's shoulders, managing to relax and joke around as usual, earning himself a hearty(and rather painful) pat on the back and a nod of aproval from his boyfriend's dad. He was practically on the other side, life was good.

Now, Jack had taken his number and invited Hiccup over to his house, the first time he'd be there at all, actually. They usually (always) hung around Hiccup's place, being that it was always empty and that, well, Jack wanted to make sure Hiccup was ready to meet his 'special' family. Said family consisted not only from his mother and father, but apparently his all-life neighbour who spent more time visiting them that at his own house across the street decided he wanted to meet 'Jackie's boy', and North's best friends and Jack's own godfathers (each had insisted in being chosen, so they'd divided the role between them) were coming over as well, one to welcome the boy to the circus that was their family, the other to most likely sit in a dark corner and stare at the brunet and judge if he was good enough for dear little Jack.

The head smashing in the counter managed to move the stew pot this time, the jar moving half an inch.

"Hey now, don't go destroying the kitchen with that bloke you have over your shoulders, mate" The australian swatted the teen over the head with the mitten he'd just used to take the chocolate and carrot cake out of the oven, the smell sweet enough to make Jack forget he'd just been assaulted with a cooking implement.

"Why are you even here, Bunny, I don't want you scaring him with your weird slangy thing" Jack mumbled, his face slowly unsticking from the plain surface. "I apreciate the cake, really, but don't you have, like, a paint to finish or hair to be dying"

Aster glared at him, his long grey-blueish hair pulled back in a low ponytail over his shoulder. "Like you have much to be talking about dyed hair, Frosty" He placed a glass cover over the cake to keep it warm and safe from flies and North's hands.

The main door opened and after a rustling of movement it shut again, a loud voice and a quieter one discussing about something, making their way to the kitchen. A tall, big man with white hair and a ridiculously long beard wearing loose red clothes walked in, laughing and patting the back of another man, tall as well, black haired and lean and wearing a perfectly tailored black suit that said 'bussiness in the front, not your fucking bussiness in the back'. Two more people entered as well, a pretty indian woman with short, multicolored hair and a lot of golden rings, necklaces and bracelets glinting in the light, her clothes a pair of loose blue trousers and a plain green top; the other a short, rollie-pollie like blonde man with an amiable smile on his face, using hand gestures to answer the woman.

"Ah! Jack! Glad to see you here already. Bunny" North patted the painter's back, making him stumble forward a bit. "I suppose you will stay as well, da?"

The buff man leaned against the counter, crossing his arms over his chest, his whole body language saying 'you can call the crane, I ain't getting out of here anytime soon'. "A'course I'm stayin' Nick, if I'm gonna have to leave Frostbite alone at home someday at least I want to know who is it he's gonna be gettin' it on with"

"Oh my fucking god! That's it, you're getting out right the fuck now" Jack leapt from the stool he was sitting in, walking around the isle and chasing Aster around it, the tall man swiftly rounding the corners and evading the teen's chase with a wicked smirk on his face.

"Jackson, language" Pitch admonished him half-heartedly, knowing the boy would probably flip him off as soon as he turned his back. "Seriously Nicholas, you should put some restrain on that boy"

Nick let out a booming laugh, his pettite wife punching his arm playfully and moving over to stop the chase before they actually destroyed the kitchen. She didn't have to do much, though, when as soon as she'd managed to get between them the doorbell rang and they all stilled, Jack reacting after a beat and rushing to the door, poking his head over the frame of the kitchen door to stare at his family.

"Now you better behave, got it? Good" Not waiting for an answer he went back towards the door.

Aster huffed. "Seriously? He's asking us to behave?"

"Oh, come on guys, let's take this over to the table and greet the boy" Ana said cheerfully, balancing as much bowls as she could and walking through the door that cojoined the kitchen and dining room, followed dutifully by the rest.

They managed to get all over in one trip, and just as they turned around to go and walk to the entrance, Jack appeared in the hallway, guiding a really small, really scrawny, and really adorable boy by the hand. Ana had to cover her mouth to supress the squeal that wanted to escape, and rushed forward shoving Nick and Pitch out of the way to greet Hiccup rather way too cheerfully.

"Hi there sweetie! Nice to meet you, I'm Ana but you can call me Tooth, everyone does, I'm Jack's mother and oh, I'm so sorry, you're adorable" Words spilled from her mouth like water, her hands holding and shooking frantically Hiccup's free one. He chuckled, Jack's obvious mortification rather funny to him.

"Nice to meet you too, I'm Hiccup" He said calmly, not at all fazed by the rather funny group in front of him. He was Jack's boyfriend for fucks sake, he was used to some wild stuff already.

Jack tapped Tooth's shoulder twice and she finally released him, apologizing again with a smile. "Oookay, now that that part is over we can move on. Hic, this are my father Nick ('North, remember?'-'Ah, yes, of course, Santa'-'Exactly'), my godfathers Sandy and Koz ('call him Pitch, he's used to it') and last and I wish least-"

"Hey"

"-Aster, the Kangaroo from across the street who for some reason" He accentuated the last two words. "wants to meet you" He then turned to the group. "Guys, Hic"

"Well then! What are we waiting for? Let's dig in!" North belowed and raised his hand expressively. Hiccup seemed really comfortable and relaxed. Good for him, thought Jack, no need for both of us to go through that.

All in all, everything had gone quite well. Really well, actually. Hiccup had sat between Jack and Aster, the albino staying aside to let him interact with his family. Hic had engaged in conversation with all of them at some point or another, talking with North about their shared interest for craftmanship, with Tooth he'd talked about Jack-luckily no embarrasing stories about Jack from her-and she'd been quite interested in just getting him to talk in general, no doubts to stole a glance at his teeth, seemingly approving the crooked but brilliant smile he sported. Pitch had been quite interested in the boy's affinity with animals, and had talked about his own hobby for horse caring, and had been quite impressed at the information of the boy working to get a scholarship to study aeronautic engineering. Hiccup had even managed to talk easily with Sandy, having taken his time to ask Jack about anything he should know before visiting, and informing himself about sign language beforehand to understand what the short guy would say to him.

Hiccup had gotten particularly along with Aster, both sharing the artistic vein and even engaging in a small sketching contest at the living room after dinner was over, trying to outdo the other at doodling whatever any of the group shouted out loud, deciding in a tie after the place was completely filled with enough drawings to make a small quality exposition.  
Hiccup stayed in his place sitten on the floor, back against the couch and between Jack's legs, the older teen leaning forward and resting his arms over the brunet's shoulders and chin over auburn hair, both just relaxing after the hearty meal and watching North and Aster argue over holidays (for some reason Hiccup couldn't understand and Jack assured him he also didn't want to know), slices of cake placed in the coffee table for everyone and a nice, drowzy atmosphere setting over the place. After their plates had been cleaned Jack excused himself and Hiccup and stood to go upstairs to his room.

"Okay, that went better than I expected" Jack flopped over a beanie cushion, pulling Hiccup along and over him.

Hiccup moved to sat comfortably on Jack's lap. "Are you serious? They're amazing" He pinched Jack's cheek at the albino's unbelieving laugh. "Shut up, I'm serious. It must be really nice having so much interesting people around all the time"

Jack shrugged. "Yeah, I admit, it's nice, everyday's different. Although I'd rather having you here every day as well" He said, nuzzling his face in Hiccup's hair, hugging him around the waist.

"Well, now that you're sure the place won't implode for me being here I guess I could spend more time around" Hiccup's voice had gotten down to a murmur, his full belly and the comfy, warm ambient of the house getting to him. "Maybe I could stay over sometime"

"Oh god, seriously?" Jack seemed awfully eager about that, and was about to attack the brunet's mouth when a knock at the door stopped him. The door opened to reveal Aster holding a small tray, silently placing it on the floor and pushing the steaming cups of tea inside before closing the door, coming back a second later.

"Don't forget to hang a tie, mate" He quickly closed the door and avoided the penguin plushie being thrown at him that luckily missed the cups, the loud laugh of the aussie echoing through the walls.

Jack grumbled and hid his face in Hiccup's neck, the smaller teen chuckling and crawling over to fetch the warm drinks, Ana knocking after a couple of hours and entering to find the boys comfortably furrowed in the cushion, a blanket covering them and their eyes closed, soft snoring coming from the sleeping couple.

The group downstairs had the good sense to not ask why the woman had rushed downstairs, uncovering her mouth and squealing and jumping around the room.


End file.
